The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional systems, it may be desirable to monitor the access of data within such systems. Unfortunately, conventional monitoring systems have been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, due to the fact that many different entities associated with a system may each have different levels of access within that system, and may therefore access a multitude of different elements within the system, conventional monitoring systems may not have an appropriate amount of resources needed to monitor each of these entities within the system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the ability to effectively monitor a system.